New Insantity
by Iggy-Nudge Higarashi
Summary: everything seemed to be going fine for the flock until a night when people made the mistake of not leaving the hormonal teen males alone. Iggy/Fang paring. Enter at your own risk, for this is YAOI! not SHOUNEN-AI!
1. strange noises!

"**Where are they?! Iggy knows I cant cook!" Max screamed in her head. they were in the middle of a burnt dinner Max had attempted to make. But only four of the seats were filled. Angel, Nudge, Gasman and Max. Total had long sense moved to the small home they had built him and Akila in the woods. Angel kept shooting glances toward the stairs, wondering when they would come down. Nudge was just telling herself that they had lost track of time on a flight. All Gazzy could think about was the bomb idea he wanted to show Iggy later. But they weren't on a flight, they weren't coming down, and Iggy didn't really want to know about any bomb ideas.**

"**Nudge," Max said. She looked up, startled sense it was the only thing that had been said during the meal.**

"**Yeah Max?"**

"**Go upstairs and see what's keeping the boys from eating. They have to be hungry by now, knowing them" Nudge smiled a little and nodded.**

"**I've been wondering what they were doing up there for so long. I'll be back in a second." she replied standing and heading up the stairs. Angel wanted to follow, but she had a semi-bad feeling about it, so she held tight and waited for Nudge to come back with the results. As nudge went up the stairs, she heard music and something else she couldn't identify. She brushed it away from her mind and continued forward. She knocked on the door once when she reached it. The music was really loud, so she figured they hadn't heard her. It was a really romantic song, but she still couldn't identify the other sound. Sense she thought they wouldn't be able to hear her if she knocked again, so she let herself in. she soon wished she hadn't.**

"**OH MY GOD!!"Fang and Iggy quickly turned with shocked looks on their faces. Nudge had walked in on a make-out scene that was about to get really hot. Fang was in nothing but his boxers on top of Iggy while tugging at his pants. Nudge had figured out that the sound was their mouths smacking together. She stood there, frozen with shock. She couldn't believe what was happening!**

**"Um, Max says it's time to come down to dinner." Fang got up with his 'serious' look on his face that he usually had.**

**"Nudge, I think it would be for you if you forgot what you just saw. Go downstairs acting normal, tell Max we'll be down in a minute, and never think about this again." Iggy sat staring while Fang explained. He was good at stuff like this, always staying tough. Nudge nodded and went back downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and smiled.**

**"They said that they'll be down in a bit." she sat down and continued to eat. Soon after they older homosexual men came down. Nudge ate through the rest of the meal silently. Her brain was functioning in completely new ways. She knew it was wrong to think about their personal lives so much, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to forget, but she just couldnt**

* * *

Iggy:we disclaim everything we used in this fanfiction, unless it was an original idea that we created.

Nudge:we thank you for reading.

Iggy+Nudge: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. We apologize for how incredibally short it is. our writer for this chapter (Iggy) isnt good at doing startoffs. please review for us!


	2. time to come out of the closet!

Throughout the rest of the diner, nudge seemed to be acting strange. Something had to be wrong, and it really worried Max. what had happened? Why did nudge freak out so much? Fang better no have done anything particularly bad to her. She shot a glance his way. It was wasted though. His eyes were on Iggy, sense he was going into a story that he dreamed up the other night. She sighed and grinned inwardly. Fang was too…sweet to do anything bad. If that was alright to call a person like Fang 'sweet'. but that didn't mean she wouldn't check just to be sure. Male hormones can make a person do anything.

"Iggy, that'll happen when pigs fly. There is no way that lightning would appear from nowhere and knock all of us out of the sky at the same time," Angel pointed out in that little way only she could.

"And sense when do you know about abnormal weather activities?"

"Sense I'm a little smart-a-"

"Angel! I told you not to say that!" Max screamed.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to say alec."

"Oh…sorry then." the flock was holding back laughs. After that the diner went smoothly, now that the boys were there. Nudge was walking back to her room when she got pulled into the closet. She screamed momentarily before getting her mouth covered by a hand.

"Okay Nudge, tell me what happened in Fangs room." Nudge panicked slightly the smiled.

"I forgot." but then Max put on her I'm-not-stupid-so-you-better-tell-me face. Nudge almost always got Nudge to crack.

"Did Fang and Iggy do something bad to you?"

"No! of course not. it's just Fang told me I wasn't supposed to say anything." she slapped herself inwardly. "If he said not to say anything then why am I saying that he said not to say anything?!"

"Say anything about what?"

"What they were doing." Max sighed.

"What were they doing?"

"I told you, I cant say," she repeated, leaning forward a bit. Max's brow furrowed.

"Nudge, you know you can tell me if it's something bothering you. You acted strange for the entire dinner. You didn't say a word the entire time. Now please tell me what's up." Nudge sighed, trying to figure out the right words to say. If she told Max, she might hurt Fang. But if she didn't tell Max, she would hurt her. She looked up and made a "closer" motion with her finger. Once max had placed her head close enough to her ear, she whispered,

"I saw Iggy and Fang kissing." Max's eyes widened. She was going to ask Nudge if she was sure, but she had already fled from the closet. As she thought about it, it infuriated her. hadn't Fang chosen her? Sense when was Fang a rainbow-wearing fag?! More angry thoughts swam around in her head as she made her way toward the room. Once she reached it she knocked once and swung it open.

"What is your problem?!" he stared with unfaltering eyes.

"I don't have one. But what about you? Forget to take some pills?" she stepped closer.

"You know what I'm talking about. don't you dare play dumb with me."

"Well, really I have no clue what you're saying and I wish you would clarify."

"Shut up you stupid faggot! Why would you choose Iggy over me? " he silently cursed Nudge while thinking of a way to comfort Max. Well, when in doubt, be blunt.

"He's gorgeous, caring, sweet, and good as hell in bed." while he explained, tears threatened to form in Max's eyes.

"Tomorrow, we're holding a flock meeting and you are going to tell the rest of us about you being a little homosexual. Both of you."

"Why? Why cant Ig and I just have our privacy and be gay in peace?"

"What if Gazzy walks in?"

"I'll deal with that when it happens" then a new voice appeared.

"Fang," the blind beauty asked. "why not just tell the rest of the flock? It'd be a lot easier if they new, even if they're mad about it." Fang's face softened.

"But, Ig-"

"It'll be okay. It would really make me happy if I didn't have to hide my feelings for you." as Fang opened his mouth to reply, Max jumped in.

"So it's settled. In the morning, you'll tell them." with that she walked out and made her way to her room. Fang watched Iggy with a smile as he wrapped him in a hug.

"you sure you want this?" Iggy nodded. With a kiss they laid down and fell gently into the world of their dreams.

* * *

Iggy: I apologize for the rude and offensive name-calling. it was hard for me to write really, but it had to be done

Nudge: It's okay Iggy. i hope our readers understand.

Nudge+Iggy: We hope you enjoyed this chapter in the story!


	3. First moments of insanity!

The next morning, Fang awoke to the sleeping face of his blind beauty. He smiled the way he only did around Iggy. he gently tried to shake him awake while remembering last nights events.

"Ig, I know I took a lot out of you last night, but, you still got to be ontop." Iggy smiled and opened one eye to point to the sound of Fang's voice.

"I'd say I was you one who took a lot out of you mister." Fang laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, but don't get cocky about it." Iggy yawned and stretched a little.  
"So, when are we gonna tell them?" Fang sighed.

"You do realize that we're taking a big step in doing this?"

"Yeah. just like I realize i should have kicked you when you woke me up in the middle of the night with your erection." Fang smiled.

"Like you haven't done it before."

"So I guess we're just gonna say it when Max tells us to, right?"

"Yup, how'd you guess?"

"Because you never answered my question. Let's get up already." Once dressed and refreshed, they went downstairs and found the rest of the flock waiting for them.

"_Guess Max wants us to do it now, huh_." Fang complained in his head.

"So, last night Iggy and Fang told me that they have an announcement to make," Max explained in an all-to-perky tone. Gazzy looked at them with an expectant grin on his face while Nudge looked down with guilt. Angel was just kind of looking at them blankly, sesne she hadnt sensed anything different from their minds.

"Well-" fang started to explain before being cut of by his blind beauty's lips making soft contact with his. he could sense the eyes of the rest of the flock on them, but Iggy just kept on. when he broke the kiss, he smiled.

"We're homosexual! Isn't that just fabulous?" He batted his lashes, earning a laugh from the flock members, even a small chuckle Max and Nudge, who were the only ones who knew the full extent of the seriousness in the situation. After a few moments of letting it sink in, Angel and Gazzy's jaws dropped.

"You're serious?! I thought you guys were just trying to punk us!" Gazzy shouted. Angel simply remained quiet. It was a major suprise to her, sense she hadnt read it in their thoughts.

"Nope. no tricks here. so we're going to go through and ask for opinions. Gazzy?" Fang told them.

"Um, well....I dont see anything _wrong _with it, but I dint see anything _particularly right_ with it either." Iggy's eyes showed the slightest bit of sadness at his little buddies decision, but when they were about to move on, the youth added, "But we're a family and we have to support each others decisions, so, if it makes you happy I'm cool with it!" Iggy smiled, as tears nearly came to his eyes. His little pyro would always be there for him. Fang also smiled slightly.

"Okay. so Gasmans all for it. Angel, what's your take on the situation?"

"Well, I don't exactly understand why two boys would have feelings for each other, but I'm a kid so I dont think I should know to mush about love. Every time I think about it though, it just feels sorta...right." Iggy smiled even wider. Angel was such a sweetheart...well to him anyway.

"That's two in the boat. Nudge?"

"It's fine with me."

"Just like that? I mean, you don't have anything else to-"

"Please don't pressure me on this Fang. I said I'm okay with it, that's all I have to say." Fang sighed slightly and looked at Max. they may not have had the connection they used to, but they could still read each others looks

_"There, are you happy now?"_ fang asked with a hard look.

_"Not really. I don't see how they can stand the fact that you guys are gay."_

_"Well, they did. So Ig and I can live in homosexual land in peace now. That's final." _after that they all sat down to breakfast and afterwords, went to do their own thing, as they usually do. The new couple in the house made their way to the room the two of them stayed in. Once inside, Iggy sat on the bed and let his head droop. As he looked at the floor, he started to laugh. he laid back on the bed and just smiled for several minutes.

"Wow, that was freaky. Good thing i made it funny from the start, or we might not have made it, Fnick." Fang sighed slightly.

"I know what you mean, but you could have clued me in when you did that. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Fnick?"

"At least ten wait, if you let me be on top for the next ten-"

"Fnick it is." After a nice laugh they kissed and went along with the rest of the day as normal, stealing a few hugs and kisses in front of the flock every now and then

* * *

Iggy:This...took...FOREVER!!

Nudge:It's okay Iggy! trust me!

Iggy+Nudge:thanks for reading. we disclaim everything.

Iggy: One last thing! sorry about last chapter when I put "nudge almost always got Nudge to crack" I stopped writing for a while and, well, I messed up and i don't know how to fix it. it was supposed to be "That almost always got Nudge to crack"....Sorry!


	4. Puppies!

The next morning the flock awoke to a knock on the door. Fangs arms tightened around Iggy out of a protective reflex.

"_I thought they all died...including Jeb." _Fang remembered that day clearly. He'd almost killed them all and then ,in a fit of depression, killed himself because of what he had become. He had been the only one left and without anyone to command or use them, all of their weapons went unused. the entire flock was thinking the same thing. Sense Angel didn't pick up any bad thought waves, she moved slowly out of her bed and toward the door. She looked through the blinds of the window. She was very confused when she discovered no one was within sight. Which made her even more cautious. As the door opened, a small, black streak zoomed through the house. A yelp was heard at the same time as the crashing noise at Fang and Iggy's door. Before they could move, the door flew open and both were attacked by... a batch of small ,black and white, Malamute-Scottie mix puppies. Fang stared in shock while his lover was having a miniature panic attack because something fuzzy was licking his you-know-what. Then a Scottie slightly larger then the rest trotted into the room.

"Since when do you to sleep in the same bed? naked, for that matter."

"Since you had puppies," Iggy retorted, "Speaking of which, please get this one off my cock. it's slightly arousing yet not." with a loud bark, all the pups hopped off the bed and to the side of their father.

"Sorry about that. Mike is....curious." While Fang was holding back laughter, Gazzy walked in rubbing his still tired eyes. When he looked up he blushed, sense the sheets were barely covering Iggy's steadily growing erection. He then scared the heck out of the rest of the flock by running through the halls screaming like a raging lunatic. About ten minutes later, when everyone was at the table, the new additions to the family were introduced. All ten of them.

"Joey, Michelle, Haley, Butch, Cody, Ana, Alyce, Conner, Travis, and Iggy you already know Mike," Total said with a smirk. Iggy returned the remark with a look that made all the pups, with an exception of Alyce and Joey, jump back and yelp.

"So, Where's Akila? I mean, is she out of the protective stage already?" Nudge asked petting Haley behind her ears.

"I gave her a personal day. I mean, she's always working and I felt sorta bad so I thought I'd pay you guys a visit."

"Sense when are you so talkative?" Fang asked. Total simply shrugged. Throughout the day they shared memories and caught up with each other while Total explained with fatherly pride that the pups had wings.

"For cereal??" Nudge asked. Total looked at her questioningly.

"She means serious. it's this thing the kids are doing nowadays," Iggy explained from his seat in Fangs lap.

"Oh, then I am totally cereal. they're so good at it!" After possibly another hour in peace, Total asked the fateful question.

"So....Sense when are you two...you know, into each other?" everything got kind of quiet. Then Max and her jealous self decided to chip in and make things a bit more awkward.

"Yeah, guys. sense when are you queer?"

"Well. Max we've always been weird, just like you. You know about being a bird kid." Iggy practically snapped back. After five minuets of false terminology being fixed by Iggy Max broke down with an aggravated look.

"Fine! Sense when are you guys homosexual?!" they looked at each other lovingly and stated in unison,

"In a week, it'll be a full year." well, let's just say that the pups got an unexpected milk bath when the Gasman did his spit take.

"A year?!" Max shouted. she thought it could have been anywhere from a few weeks to two months, but an entire freaking year? How had they been gay with each other without anyone noticing for a year?

"Yup. And on our aniversery, Fang said that he'll let me-"

"Okay, we don't need to know." Fang sighed and smirked slightly.

"Yeah, Iggy. you wouldn't want the flock to see all those dirty pictures we took of you in the-" Iggy shifted his weight to a certain place where he knew Fang liked, succeeding in shutting him up. After a few more seconds of staring, Total finally announced,

"Well, she's probably wondering where we are so I guess we should be off." they all went outside to watch the pups fly off. it was a cute sight, the slightly awkward flying as they got smaller and smaller until they disappeared all together. Then after the flock talked a while, Fang and Iggy escaped to their personal piece of heaven. Once inside, Iggy pinned his dark haired lover to the wall and kissed him passionately. After it ended Fang blushed

"I've been wanting you almost all day," Iggy told him. "Please, Take me." Fang obliged by laying Iggy down on the bed. They caught each other in a lustful kiss. as Fang moved on top of his blind beauty, he noticed that Iggy was slightly smirking into the kiss. He brushed it out of his thoughts and continued to be aroused by his little Ig. Then, when he slipped his hand down Iggy's pants, his eyes snapped open and his brow furrowed. He broke the kiss and looked at the little sex pixie irritably.

"Darn it, Iggy! Your not even hard!" at this, Iggy developed a broad smile. He quickly kissed his dominate lover, slipped out from under him and fell into a sweet slumber. Fang smiled a little and wrapped his love bug in his arms, also letting himself slip into the world of his dreams.

* * *

Iggy: This was a fun chapter to write! i loved the entire chapter!

Nudge:I know, I know. you also loved that review we got.

Iggy:I laughed so hard i fell out of my chair! if your reading, thanks Edward Cullen-For Real. you gave me a good laugh. If you have anything you want to tell us about the story that you liked/hated, dont be afraid to tell us. we like reviews!


	5. A new world with color!

Three or so hours after they fell asleep, Iggy was writhing in Fangs arms. Though Fang was in a deep sleep, his lover was suffering from a fever. He woke up and when his eyes shot open, he panicked. But then, he remembered he was blind, and it hurt even more. He tried to free himself from the arms of his dominate half, but Fang's grip on him increased. He knew what he was doing though. He slipped out of bed all the time. He grabbed the pillow that always sits on the side of the bed, sense Fang likes laying on it sometimes. Iggy squeezed it between them and slipped through an opening between Fang's arms. He stumbled around and finally got into the hall. When he finally got to the kitchen, he was so weak he couldn't stand up on his own. He slid down the counter and tried to catch his breath. He could hear his heart beat and the blood coursing through his veins. He could feel how cold it was, smell the food. But he couldnt see his way to the medicine! Then a voice appeared. A female voice that he didn't recognize

"Hey. helllo?" He jumped and heard another voice laugh slightly.

"Jumpy, are we?"

"Be nice Kat. He cant see. That's why we're here." Iggy felt two small hands on his cheeks and a pair of soft lips on his forehead. Then everything started coming into focus. Color, shapes and two, little girls with an eerie blue glow surrounding them. The younger one in front of him looked at him like she was slightly worried.

"Can you see?" he nodded. The little girl smiled and sighed.

"Good. I'm happy for you brother."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm your younger sister Alycia. And that girl over there, the dark and depressing one, is Fang's little sister. Her name is Kat."

"Yo." Iggy took in their features. Alycia had strawberry blond hair like him but with green eyes while Kat had dark eyes like Fang, but with light tan hair. His sister wore a dark blue dress that stopped at her knees and Kat wore a leather jacket over a tank top with a black skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. Then Kat tossed a small bottle in his direction. He realized it was the bottle they kept in the medicine drawer when he closed his eyes. After he took it and began to feel it's affects, he smiled. These little girls had come out of no where and helped him. He had a sister...why hadn't he been notified?! Didn't the school keep track of this stuff? Well, at least she didn't have wings. But, that glow...

"So how did you get away from the school? And how are mom and dad?" She looked down slightly

"They almost got me when I was two, but sense it was so long ago, I didn't think you would remember. You took them out when you heard they had me. You where only six. But, now....I'm sorta dead." His eyes widened. His little sister was dead? "But mom and dad are fine. Still getting over us being gone. And I can stick around as a ghost for a while, sense I died when I was young. Same with Kat. I made her come so I could repay you for saving me." She smiled and Iggy pulled her into his arms. His little sister was with him and Fang's sister was here too.

"Can the rest of the flock see you?" They nodded. he felt the sleep begin to overtake him and he made his way to the room he shared with Fang, only to find him freaking out, ready to open the window and go looking for him.

"Fang? I'm right over here." Then he was enveloped in a hug that could have killed a regular person.

"You Scared me! Where were you? Your burning up!" Kat smiled. Her brother was so caring.

"You never told me you had black hair..." Iggy said. Fangs eyes widened.

"Can you...can you see me?" Iggy nodded and Fangs eyes almost teared up.

"Yup!" Alycia stated, finally getting Fangs attention.

"Iggy, who are these little girls?" Iggy smiled broadly and hugged Alycia.

"This is my baby sister, Alycia and the other one, Kat, is your little sister." Suddenly, Fang was hug attacked by his little sister. It caught him off gaurd and he almost fell over, but when he regained his footing, he smiled and wrapped his arms around the small girl. They had a lot of things to talk about.

"How did the two of you die?" Iggy asked. they looked at each other, having a silent conversation before nodding and looking back at the two boys.

"The school killed us. They searched for us for a long time, and when they finally found us, erasers took us out." Alycia explained. Iggy loved looking at his little sister. Her entrancing emerald eyes and her almost orange hair. Then, in the middle of a random conversation about which was better, heavy metal or techno, Alycia fell over, asleep. Kat was quick enough to catch her though. Evidently, ghosts could touch you and each other.

"This happens a lot," Kat explained. Then Fang yawned and started instinctivaly heading toward the bed. With Iggy following, they got under the blanket and snuggled close, oblivious to the little girls on the other side of the room who were doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Iggy: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!

Nudge: It's okay! Calm down!

Iggy: FORGIVE ME WORLD! *snickers* okay, I'm back. I know it kinda sucks, but it's something.

Iggy+Nudge: PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/ SOMETHING ELSE!! thank you and have a nice day.


	6. We'rewhat!

The boys woke up to the sight of their sisters snuggling on the other side of the room. A knowing smile was passed between them as Kat pulled Alycia protectivly close. They decided to let them sleep as they got dressed and made their way to the hallway. Soon after Nudge joined them as Iggy skillfully made breakfast. She noticed him pausing slightly at times and taking things in with a smile on his face. Then it occured to her.

"Can you see?" His smile widened.

"Yes, I can..and your a really pretty little girl." Her brow furrowed.

"I am not little!" at that moment, Gazzy walked in and was quickly hug attacked by his partner in crime.

"Your cute too!" He had a confused look plastered on his face, but it faded when Fang winked at him in a knowing way. He smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you Iggy!"

"I'm so happy for me too!" Nudge laughed. That happened to pretty much all of the flock members untill breakfast was over. Then Iggy and Fang looked at each other and Iggy smirked. He decided that it was too quiet and wanted to get them a little jumpy.

"BOO!" Gazzy fell out of his chair and Nudge yelped. Angle knew it was going to happen, Max knew the boys too well, and Fang anticipated that he was gonna do something.

"Why did you do that?!" Gazzy practically shouted.

"Because we have a few new family members in the house."

"You didnt pick _another_ chipmunk, did you?" Max asked.

"No, Fang and I just figured out last night that... we have sisters!" Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Iggy, we live in the middle of no where. They wouldnt be able to find us."

"That's the thing. They're dead."

"Then why are you telling us?" Max continued to push the subject anf Fang sighed.

"Because they're ghosts. Iggy got his sight back last night when they showed up, and I saw them to. And I'm pretty sure that we dont have the money to buy any drugs that would make us think that."

They had a point there.

"So where are they?" Nudge asked. Fang smiled.

"Upstairs sleeping." Angel and Gazzy were the first out of their seats, followed by Iggy, then nudge and Max, and Fang was the last up. When Angel swung the door open, the two girls laying in the middle of the floor jumped. Alycia attatched herself to Kat while she was trying to take in her surroundings. The younger girl smiled at the sight of her older brother while Kat looked at the other people in the room other than their brothers. Fang smiled at how much they reminded him of how he and Iggy were when they were younger.

"See? And Alycia has my hair color to prove it too. And Kat looks like the girl version of Fang." Nudge nodded. they looked a lot girl versions of Iggy and Fang.

"Yup. I'll believe it," The younger children announced. Fang Looked at Max. After a few more moments of looking them over, she shrugged.

"Sure. If we can have wings, ghosts can exist." The flock cheered and Alycia hugged Kat tightly, earning a small smile. Then Max loudly cleared her throught and Fang rolled his eyes slightly. Time for an announcment.

"We're moving." That was it. Out the door she went. Alycia's jaw dropped.

"We came all the way here and now were moving? How are we supposed to go anywhere?! We dont have wings!"

"We'll work something out. Your light, we can carry you. we would have to take more stops but, thats okay," Iggy said, upset that Max would just up and decide that. but Fang...well, he was curious about what she was thinking. He left the room and followed Max all the way into the living room.

"so how are we going to get there?"

"Plane."

"Where are we going?"

"Florida."

"Why are we going?"

"Because." Now he realized why she had hated all of his one word answers back when he did that. He sighed.

"How are we going to move all of our stuff?" She finnaly turned to look at him.

"We only need some clothes and our personal posetions. It's already fully furnished. My mom bought it for us. So stop asking questions and pack your stuff. We're leaving tomorrow." Fang watched her go back to her room and looked down. He thought they were settled. He went back to the roomwhere everyone was waiting. He told them what was happening, and it fixed a few problems.

"You can always stuff us in bags and say were luggage. Or is it a private plane?" Kat asked.

"Max's mother would have nothing less than a private plane." The flock nodded. Alycia sighed.

"What does it matter. At least we have transportation. And we're leaving tomorrow."

"So we all need to rest up tonight. That means you Gazzy." The response he got was a small groan, which caused laughter among them. At the end of the day, Alycia and Kat decided to sleep in Angels room. The next morning the flock was suprised to see that the first one up was none other than the Gasman.  
"Okay, let's go. Everyone ready?" Fang asked. Everyone nodded, and so they made their way to the airport, saying good-bye to their wonderful home.


	7. Arrival

It was suffice to say that Iggy was pressed against the plane windows for pretty much the entire time, and when he wasn't watching all of the birds and clouds that they passed, he was snuggled in Fangs lap telling him about how excited he was to get to see a beach and all the things he'd missed when they were running from erasers.

"Not that I exactly miss the running from them part, but I finally get to see everything! And we're gonna live in a beach house! An Actual house that we didn't build by ourselves or have to break into!" He leaned in closer to Fang and sighed, "I probably sound way over excited..." Fang smiled and pulled him even closer if possible.

"You sound the exact right amount of excited to me..."

Max watched from a distance as the two snuggled and whispered to each other. Her shoulders went limp and she turned away. It should be her, not Iggy. She sighed to herself, not knowing that Angel was clued in to her every thought. The little girl watched the back of her head, a depressed look on her face. She jumped when Alycia tapped her on the shoulder.

"You read minds, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Whats the boss lady thinking that's got you all down in the dumps?" Kat looked over quickly at her, watching to make sure she didn't offend anyone. Angel just looked down and turned away.

"You know your brother's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He has a name..."

"Well, Max was - and still is - in love with him. So it hurts to see them being all lovey dovey with each other." Alycia nodded a bit and looked around thinking. Finally she looked back at Kat, a solemn look that seemed so unnatural on a little girl on her face and sighed. Kat nodded at her and motioned to her lap, prompting Alycia to snuggle up to her.

Iggy watched them slightly, until Kat looked up at him. He smiled and turned back to Fang.

"Our sisters are cute."

"I know," Fang smiled, "So are you" Iggy kissed him as a reward for his sweet talk. They continued to talk like that as the girls fell asleep and the flight came to an end. Iggy looked back out the window and smiled.

"Yay! Florida!" Iggy shouted

"Meh, It's not that yay.." Max mumbled. Nudge looked up a little but looked back down. Nowadays she was usually afraid to say anything, believing that this entire thing was her fault. Gazzy got up and ran to the exit of the plane and threw open the door and looked around. Nobody. He looked at Max, pleading. In her state she didn't really care what anyone did, as long as it got her away from Fang and Iggy being gay and all, so she nodded. He jumped out with all his strength and let his wings loose. The Florida sun felt great, so he decided to fly around for about ten minutes, then land back down to the rest of the expectant flock members. They all looked at each other and smiled, letting they're wings out, and practically moaning at the wonderful feeling. A few of them giggled when Fang's hand flew to Iggy's mouth instinctively. Max moved in front of the rest, about to begin explaining whatever she needed too.

"Okay people, First off, we have to wait about twenty minutes for a car to get here, so just lay around and do your thing. The house should have more than enough rooms for all of us, sense Iggy and Fang will be sharing one with us actually knowing this time," She said with a pointed almost smirk at Fang, which he returned with a smile. Angel smiled a bit, thinking that it might not go so badly. They all sat around with their wings out until they saw the car coming, at which point they pressed them tightly to they're backs and waited for it to stop. When it finally got to them, Iggy jumped up and ran to it.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Gazzy and Alycia Laughed and followed his lead, Nudge and Angel close behind, Kat and Fang watching each other to see who would go to their lover first. Watching it all made Max feel so...lonely. But eventually when they were all packed into the car, Alycia in Iggy's lap from lack of room, they made their way to the beach house. On the way all of the younger children fell asleep, so Iggy, Fang, Max, and Nudge carried them in. It reminded them how young they were, which in turn reminded them how bad it was that they'd had to go through everything. Not only that, but two of them were dead. When they made it inside and put all of the kids to bed, they wondered around the house, until Iggy found the kitchen.

"Oh. My. God... IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" He walked around the huge room, admiring everything about it.

"We have a dish washer," Fang noted with a hint of joy, even though he had no idea how to work one. Once he was finished, Iggy plopped down on the couch.

"It's still light outside... What should we do?" Fang looked around, then got up, telling his lover he'd be right back. He found Max and tapped her shoulder, making her jump. He still loved how silent he could be when he tried. He smiled lightly at her, trying to keep the peace but, also trying to show that he really did care about her, just not like that anymore. Just not the way he cared about Iggy. She at least attempted a smile.

"What is it, Fang?"

"Is this place packed with food yet or do we have to go out and buy it ourselves?" She thought for a moment, then remembered that part of the conversation she'd had with her mom, "We have about four months worth of food for all of us. Why?" He smiled to himself then looked back at her.

"No reason." With that he ran to the kitchen silently enough not to let Iggy know what he was doing. A few moments later Iggy felt him kiss his cheek and smiled, looking up at him. He had a basket on his arm and a smile on his face.

"We're going for a picnic on the beach."

Iggy: JESUS I AM SORRY FOR MY OWN EXISTENCE! I can't get anything out at the right time!

Nudge: You were a lot behind but people might understand writers block on Figgy... And you had a lot to do...

Iggy: That excuse isn't good enough *Chibi tears of doom* Alright I guess. At least I got it out. But next chapter is all the steamy stuff, so kids, STAY OUT OF THAT CHAPTER!


	8. Sex On The Beach!

Iggy smiled up at him and took his hand.

"What brought this on? I don't remember today being anything special."

"Every day with you is a special one." The blind beauty stood and took his lover in an embrace before heading out the door. But they hadn't known that a certain little birdie named Max had been listening in. She sighed a few moments after the door closed and headed to the room that had been deemed hers. Her mother had decorated it perfectly for her. Clean white sheets with brown walls. She had a great look at a rocky shore outside her window. She only prayed that they didn't choose that as their location.

She sat down on her rather large bed and hung her head. She hadn't even noticed her tears until she saw the damp circles begin to appear on the sheets and her pants. She laughed at herself for being so weak as to let a boy get to her. She laid down, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks, and silently cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the beach, the boys had picked the perfect spot in the shade of a tree, a perfect view of the sunset and the crashing waves. Iggy smiled to himself as he looked over the scenery. Fang turned from setting up to glance at his lover. He took in a most beautiful sight. His gaze lingered on his favorite parts, his beautiful eyes, his almost feminine waist and his legs that had the exact mixture of muscle and meat on them. When he was done admiring, he looked up to find that he had been caught.

"Like what you see?" Fang smiled.

"Always have. Just not used to getting caught in the act of staring." They finished setting up and helped themselves to a late dinner. When finished, Iggy scooted over to where fang sat and leaned him head on him shoulder. Fang wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. They sat like that for a while admiring the scene they had laid before them. Then Iggy smiled a smile that always alerted Fang that he had some sort of plan. He shifted to where he was facing him.

"What's on your mind, Ig?"

"I was just wondering, would you mind getting sand stuck in a couple places." He smiled an irresistible smile, and Fangs mind was made up for him. They went at each other for a passionate and soft kiss, followed by several others that were harder and filled with longing. Iggy was the first to be relieved of him shirt, then the loose fitting jeans he had been wearing. They soon shifted into a laying position and Iggy pulled back to smile at his lover.

"I think it's your turn to undress now, isn't it?" Fang replied by sitting up and pulling his shirt above his head, reveling his toned body that Iggy loved to press himself against at night. Before too long, both the youths were completely naked and tangled up in each other, locked in a passionate string of caresses and kisses. Once his blind lover was properly prepared, Fang pushed his length into him. The familiar pain came over Iggy, but one thing he loved about Fang was that he was extremely patient. Once he had adjusted, he gave his lover a nod. Fang began thrusting, and they both let out a moan. Iggy reached up to wrap his arms around Fangs neck, and then pulled him into a kiss that urged Fang to do anything he could to make him feel good. He slid his tongue across his lovers bottom lip, and gained the entrance he was asking for, exploring the hot cavern. Soon Iggy felt himself reaching his peak and pulled back, giving commands of going faster and harder. Fang complied happily and began pumping his shaft in time with his thrusts. With a scream of his lover's name, Iggy climaxed with a jerk, shooting his seed across his stomach. Fang quickly followed suit, emptying himself inside the blind beauty.

The two slowly came down from their highs, encircling each other in an embrace. Fang reached over to get the blanket he had brought and pulled it up over them. They quickly fell asleep holding each other, perfectly at peace, perfectly happy.

A scream awoke the two boys and they looked up to find Nudge staring at them. They both looked down. They were covered well enough, the only thing showing their ankles. She quickly ran inside, giving them a chance to smile at each other and get dressed before going inside so Iggy could cook breakfast.

Iggy: the story is still not dead!

Nudge: Not to many more chapters though, unfortunatly.

Iggy: Stay tuned untill next time, though! A big twist is just around the bend.


	9. The Extent Of Love And Depression

Things had been great that morning. Everyone actually seemed to be happy and okay with life for once in a week or two. The only problem had been that one of Iggy's headphones had broken, which had made him moody for an hour until Fang took him into town to buy new ones. Everyone seemed to be adapting to the two being in love. Heck, Nudge had even started asking Iggy about what relationship and boy problems were like. It had surprised him at first, but then when he realized just how much of a bottom he was, he adapted. Then, one day a thought came to him, when they were having "Girl time".

"Nudge, you don't have a crush on some guy from town, do you?" When he saw the look on her face he grinned.

"Well, I guess so, maybe. I mean, I know so we wouldn't be able to be together because of the whole wings thing, but still. I met him when Angel and I were out shopping and he just seemed so sweet and he has the cutest butt!" Iggy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I've been there. I know that sounds weird coming from a guy, but still. I mean, why do you think I started wearing skinny jeans suddenly?" Nudge nodded like she understood completely and they talked for a good fifteen more minutes before Fang came in.

"Hey Nudge, mind if I steal Ig for a while?" She shook her head lightly and smiled.

"You're not exactly stealing him. I mean, he is your boyfriend." The strawberry blond got up and interlocked fingers with his lover and followed him down the hall.

"What're we going to do today honey?" Iggy leaned his head on Fangs shoulder.

"Not sure yet. I thought we could play it by ear for a while." They headed through the hall, but Iggy heard something a bit unsettling and stopped. His brow furrowed and he looked to the left. He let go of his lovers hand and moved closer to the door. Crying was what he heard.

He looked over at Fang, and saw that he had heard something to. He looked to the door again, and realized whose it was. He knocked tenderly.

"Max? It's me, you mind if I come in." He heard some shuffling and a few other noises and smelled something sort of strange. It was very familiar, but he couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Now isn't a good time." Iggy but his lip a bit. Even though she'd said some harsh things and was in love with his boyfriend, didn't mean he didn't care about her anymore. He tried to be as sneaky as possible, and opened the door. He gasped at what he saw.

"Max! What are you doing?" He ran to her, grabbing her blankets and covering her red-stained wrists. She looked to Fang with desperation in his eyes. He understood and ran to the phone, calling Max's mom.

"Dr. Martinez? Yes, this is an emergency; you do live right down the road now right? Get here now! Max needs you." Meanwhile, Iggy was doing everything he could to stop the bleeding. He had already wiped her tears away and was taking her to the bathroom across the hall to clean her wrists. Although she had been resisting a bit, he was still getting her there at a quick pace. Once cleaned, he saw just how bad it was. The bleeding hadn't slowed much, and Max was already starting to become faint. He wrapped her wrists in gauze, which was stained red after a few moments.

Nudge came out of her room soon after she heard the phone call. When she saw what was going on, she was exceedingly happy that Gasman had taken all the younger kids out for ice cream. She tried to stay out of the way, though, mostly out of shock. How could this happen? Max was so strong. This didn't make sense.

Dr. Martinez was soon there and was in the middle of fixing Max's wrist, all while trying to suppress tears. Soon, though, it was confirmed that Max wasn't in any immediate danger. They all sat down in the living room with Max on the couch, staring blankly, almost angrily, at the ceiling. Then, Iggy finally asked what they were all wondering.

"Why?" She shot him a look that made him ecstatic that looks couldn't kill.

"You ought to know, you stupid queer." Her mother gasped, but stayed quiet while Nudge flinched at the word. Iggy sighed and looked to Fang, who was looking at the floor with a furrowed brow.

"I thought we were finally passed that sort of language," he retorted. She scrunched her nose up angrily and looked back at the ceiling.

"I will never accept it. You took away one of the only happy things about my life." Iggy couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, which caused a few strange looks to be thrown his way.

"You think you're so miserable, don't you? Just because your boyfriend turned out to be gay. Well, you know what? You said one of the things; other than the fact that I have you guys, he was my only happiness.(spoilers from book two) My family couldn't wait to sell me to the circus once they found out that I had wings! You have a mother sitting right here that loves you and cares about you no matter what, you have a sister, you have all of us. You can find someone just as dark and mysterious as Fang in town. Trust me, I've seen a couple. I've just recently gotten my sight back, and I just now know that I have a little sister. I'd say you've had it pretty nice for a mutant from an evil science lab." Everyone was looking at him now; they'd never known about all the feelings he'd held back, except for Fang of course. "So tell me Max; just how miserable are you?" She stared at him for a few moments, her eyebrows raised, but the rest of her face showing no emotion. Finally, she sighed, sitting up.

"Iggy, I never… I knew it was hard being blind and all, but I never thought it was that hard. But, like I said earlier, I'm still going to be bitter, until I find someone as good as Fang. I just think it's wrong."

"I'm not asking for acceptance Max. I'm asking for tolerance. I would appreciate living without someone I've cared about my whole life not calling me a fag every time I turn around." They all sat in silence, until Dr. Martinez spoke up.

"I think his request is reasonable, considering he just saved your life."

"How do you know I wanted it to be saved?" Dr. Martinez looked down a bit.

"Well, I'm sorry if you didn't. But I think that for now it would be best if you… if you came to stay with me for a little while. I don't think this is an exactly healthy environment," She shot a pointed look and Fang and Iggy, at which they hid they're offense. By the time the children had gotten back, Max was half-packed, and they were able to pull off the story that she was just going to be visiting her mother for a while. At the end of the day, everyone hugged Max, even Fang, and said their goodbyes. After an early dinner that felt empty without someone to fill the eighth chair, everyone headed to their rooms.

"Well, now we know where Max gets her homophobia from," Iggy said, plopping onto the bed. Fang sat next to him and rubbed his back lightly, sighing.

"Don't take it to heart Iggy. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one who chose the 'wrong path' and decided to choose the boy instead of the girl." They sat together for a while before Iggy flung himself backwards.

"God, I hope she's okay." Fang unfortunately couldn't help but notice his boxers sticking out from above his pants.

"Me too. Um, you want me to take care of that?" He gestured to his rising shirt. Iggy waved a hand.

"Just ignore it. Wait, I forgot who I was talking to there for a second." He smirked, pulling his shirt down. "You know, he could take care of your stress," Fang said leaning over his strawberry blonde lover. His other half smiled a bit, but started to prop himself up on his elbows.

"sorry, honey, but I'm just not in the mood tonight." Fang shrugged.

"Understandable. But hey, remember, with her mom and sister around, she wouldn't dare try anything else. She loves them too much."

"I guess you're right." After a quick kiss goodnight, the lovers lay down, and let sleep slowly take them.

But, unfortunately, they simply didn't understand the lengths of Max's depression


	10. Happy anniversarry!

"How is she?" Those were the first words out of Iggy's mouth that morning. He had run strait to the phone after escaping Fang's grasp. Heck, all he had on was a pair of pants.

"She's still not back to normal, but she isn't really trying to kill herself anymore." (I did this for the people who said not to kill max. BE THANKFUL)

"Well, other than that, is she eating? Sleeping? Talking to anyone?"

"She doesn't talk very much, but she didn't around me to begin with. She always was afraid of slipping up on her words. I believe she's thinking about what you said to her." Iggy sighed. At least she was in a better condition than she had been at the beach house. Iggy loved Max, regardless of the harsh words and cold stares.

"Well, that's all I needed. Thank you Ms. Martinez." As he was hanging up, Alycia stepped out of her room rubbing her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. He felt as though he was looking into a mirror, except his reflection was a female.

He returned the smile and picked her up. He carried her to the kitchen, starting their breakfast. He was almost sure that within a few minutes most of the children would be out of bed because of it.

"So how are you this morning, kiddo?"

"I'm pretty good. I had a nice dream last night. I dreamt that we were able to live a normal life. You know, without you having wings and me dying."

"That would be nice. But I've met our parents… Not so nice. They tried to sell me to a circus." Her jaw dropped and she threw her arms around him, her eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry!" He smiled and patted her head.

"It's not your fault. Our parents are just really selfish and obviously didn't love me as much as all the reporters said they did. They made me spend a useless week away from my family that does love me." He finished as Fang silently walked out. He walked behind Iggy and wrapped his arms around his love's waist.

"What's cooking good looking?" Iggy shook his head. He pecked his dark-haired lover on the cheek.

"Well, other than the delicious thing called your corniness, bacon, pancakes, and eggs. I'm going to put out some toast when it's nearly finished to. You never know what to make when you're feeding so many mouths."

"True enough. Is the biggest pancake for me?" Fang asked, noticing the one to the far right was slightly larger than the rest.

"No, it's for me, because I simply adore large pancakes. Of course it's for you! Lord knows no one in this house loves pancakes more than you." Iggy smirked while turning the bacon. Not too much longer passed before the rest of the children stalked out of their rooms and took seats around the table. Kat and Alycia were the only ones who took the time to say grace. It was a habit the flock simply never picked up while eating out of trash cans and running around so much.

After breakfast, Fang pulled Iggy to the side and pulled a small wad of money from his back pocket.

"Take Nudge out shopping, buy groceries, anything, just get out of the house for today, kay Ig?"

"Why?" Iggy was beyond confused. No one had ever just handed him money and told him to go out and have a nice day on the town. Who would ever hand money over to a mutant?

Well, other than another mutant who just happened to be your boyfriend?

"Cause I have something special planned for us tonight, and I need you to be out of the house so I can set it up. I know how nosey you are when you know something's going on, so you need to be out of the house." Fang kissed him quickly, turned him around, and gave him a small tap on his rear. Iggy sighed and gave him a curious look, then went off to find Nudge and take her to go see this boy she had been talking about

On their day out, Iggy found out just about everything he needed to know about this boy. He had a delectably messy hairstyle and, as Nudge had said, a great butt. But, Iggy had Fang, and didn't really go for younger boys anyway. He also found out that this kid had a nice job for his age, working in a local CD store. He silently gave Nudge his approval, handed her a twenty, then walked down the strip mall, taking in the small, strange stores. After a while, a girl came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and gave her a once over. She seemed to be what straight guys would call hot, which is why she seemed pretty confident that she would be going home with Ig's number tonight.

"How you doing, hot stuff?"

"Well, um, just waiting for my little sister to get done talking to a guy she likes, and then I'll probably go home and cook for my family. God knows they'd burn the place down id they tried." She laughed and incredibly fake laugh and he raised an eyebrow at her. After a little more chatter, she asked the faithful question.

"So, do you think I could call you sometime?"

"Well, I think you'd be wasting your time." She blinked, and her smile fell. She tucked a bit of her red hair behind her ear. Fang liked redheads, which made Iggy happy about his strawberry blonde hair.

"Why do you say that? You got a girl you're with?"

"Well, I'm with someone." He hoped she would get the hint.

"Well, who is she? Does she live around here?" She put a hand on her hip and licked her bottom lip, hoping to get his attention by being what most would call sensual. He called it trying too hard.

"Yes and no. They live with me, and it's not a girl." She seemed confused, then made an obviously disgusted face and stormed away. He smiled and waved at her retreating figure. He found Nudge a few moments later.

"Hey kid, come on. It's getting dark and I just had an encounter you have to hear about!" they walked home and as he told her, all she could do was laugh. When they finally reached the house, she made a quick streak to her room, giving him a short goodnight before closing her door. Iggy sighed and made his way to Fang and his bedroom. He opened the door and his jaw nearly fell off.

There was dim lighting, all of it being from several candles surrounding the room, and a bed covered in rose petals. And what was square in the middle of those rose petals, you might ask? A sexy looking Fang, wearing only black jeans and giving him the most heated look he was ever able to see.

That's what he called sensual.

He quickly realized what was happening and closed the door behind him, for fear that one of the younger children might see. He made his way to the bed, and stared at Fang, having no words to describe what he was thinking.

"Like what you see?" All he could do was nod and let his lover pull him into a kiss. They kissed and touched for a long time, Iggy soon losing his shirt and pants. Somewhere along the line they had both lost the rest of their clothes and the next thing Iggy knew, he was being prepared.

With every brush of his prostate, he let out a small moan, until Fang finally pushed into him, pressing his length against his lover's sweet spot. Iggy moaned his beloved's name over and over until he felt the tightness in his stomach that always led to great bliss.

"Fang, I'm gonna…" With a small scream he released himself onto his stomach. Fang shortly followed, collapsing on his lover while he rode out his high. They laid there for a moment before Fang propped himself up on his elbows.

"Can you stand?" Iggy laughed a little.

"I ran on a broken ankle once. I think I can stand after a passionate love session." As they both stood, Fang demanded Iggy close his eyes. Iggy didn't like closing his eyes now that he had his sight back, but he did as he was told. He heard shuffling and then silence before he received another command.

"Open." When he did, the shortest of gasps escaped him. What he saw was Fang on one knee in front of him, a beautiful open box in his hand, holding an even more beautiful ring. He opened his mouth, searching for the words to say, but found none. With a rare smile on his face, Fang spoke for him.

"Iggy, it's killed me to wait this long, but I think you know what today is. I wanted to ask you this on our anniversary, because it's so scary I can't even think straight. I've done things that people would call me insane for, but this is honestly the scariest thing I've ever done. Iggy, would you marry me?" Iggy was speechless for a moment before nodding frantically.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Fang picked him up and spun him, then slid the ring onto his lover's finger. It fit like a glove.

After quickly throwing on some pants, Iggy ran around and practically shouted it to everyone, making Fang laugh. Iggy was happy, he was happy, the flock was excited.

Now all they had to do was break it to Max.

Iggy:How's that for an update!

Nudge: We're hoping you enjoyed the proposeal, and you'll probably enjoy the wedding even more. That is if Iggy ever gets around o writing it

Iggy: *emo corner of shame*


	11. Beautiful Beginnings

It had been two weeks sense Fang had proposed, and the happy, bubbly feeling still hadn't left Iggy. He still caught himself gazing at the ring on is finger. Everyone seemed to be enveloped in a thick sheet of happiness. Iggy practically pranced through the house and he and Fang had been rather… loud. In fact, one morning when they went around waking the children, they found Gazzy staring wide eyed at the ceiling. When asked why he practically snapped about not being able to sleep because of the distracting sound of screaming and thumps.

But despite the happiness and the high amount of sexual activity, they still had a problem. One that involved Max. Because he was the man, Fang decided he should break it to her. She always had taken news better from him. Then there was also the small fact that she was less likely to murder Fang and blame it on a tragic accident.

But the last thing he expected to find when he walked into her room at her mother's was Max sucking face with some dude with longish blond hair.

"Well then. I guess you're over me now?" The pair nearly fell off the bed from how high they jumped. Max turned toward him red faced. He smirked back at her and raised an eyebrow. She had a whispered conversation with said blond guy before he quickly hurried out the door.

"May I ask who that was?"

"He's just a guy. Why you are here would be a better question."

"Well, it was to break some news, but I think you'll be taking it a lot better considering you've obviously moved on." Max's face darkened and she looked anywhere but at him.

"What's the news?"

"I'm marrying Iggy. It won't be, you know, a big legal wedding. I just figured you might want to go. Or not, it's your choice." Her eyes widened and they talked a few details over before Fang decided that his lover might be getting worried. They said they're goodbyes and he began the long walk/ fly back to the beach house.

"So who's going to do what?" Nudge asked eagerly. She had been dying to know what the plans would be.

"Well we're not really sure yet, but Nudge, you can definitely do my hair and all if you want." She practically squealed and ran from the strawberry blond and into her room to come up with ideas. Fang and Iggy shared a smile before Iggy started talking again.

"So do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes you do Iggy. If I have to wear a suit, you will wear a dress." Iggy pouted cutely and mumbled something about always being the girly one. His dark-headed lover smiled and patted his head lovingly.

"Don't worry, Ig. You'll be a cute blushing bride." Iggy smiled slightly.

"I know who I want my maid of honor to be. And I think it would be nice of you to follow my example," The more feminine lover stated, leaving the room in search of someone who made him feel nearly as complete as Fang did.

"Of course I want you to be my best man. There's no one I would trust with that more than my baby sister," Fang said, smiling down at his awe-struck little sister.

"Well I would be honored. Thank you. But I'm not sure I'm the proper gender."

"Well Ig isn't the proper gender to be a bride, but is anyone complaining about that? Nope! So I think it's only proper that you be my best man." Across the hallway, the other set of siblings were having a similar conversation about Alycia being Iggy's maid of honor. After this was settled, all the rest of the roles simply fell into place. Gazzy would be the ring bearer, Angel would be the flower girl, and Nudge would marry them. They were even thinking about trying to involve Total and his pups. Before any of them knew it, the big day had arrived.

Fang and Nudge waited next to each other, the dark haired groom nearly holding his breath with anticipation. A day he never thought would come for him. Max had shown up and was sitting in one of the rows with Total and Akila. When the music, which they had pulled up on the internet and was playing on a laptop, began playing and the back door of the beach house opened, Fang let out a shaky breath and tried to steady himself. Angel, in an adorable little white dress, came out with a small basket of flower petals and sweetly tossed them into the air. Gazzy walked next to her with two rings on the most beautiful pillows they could find, looking equally adorable in his little tux

Then that moment happened. Fang saw his beautiful lover emerge from the house, and he looked the part right down to that perfect glow. Their eyes met and they shared a smile, the only thing different about him being he had actually decided to wear a dress. It tied at the back of his neck and stayed tight to his waist line, where it proofed out and feathered. Behind him you could barely see a line of small, winged dogs carrying the train. Fang looked to his little sister and she gave him the thumbs up.

When Iggy reached his place, he and Fang joined hands and squeezed this being one of their specialist moments together. The ceremony lasted for what seemed like hours, but before too long the faithful words left Nudge's mouth.

"You may now kiss the bride." Fang wasted no time in lifting Iggy's veil and dipping him low and taking him in a long, passionate kiss. Despite all the things that seemed unnatural, a swell of happiness overtook the people there. After Iggy changed and re-emerged, he lifted his sister and spun her in happiness. There was an…entertaining reception. They had, at one point, found the siblings of the newlyweds kissing under one of the tables. When the night was nearly over, Iggy and Fang shared a strong embrace

"This seems like a perfect happy ending," Iggy stated blissfully.

"No," Fang countered, causing Ig to look up at him, "It seems like a perfect happy beginning."

Iggy: I think it was pretty dang good!

Nudge: It took you long enough to get it here…

Iggy: I know, but I delivered!

**Answers to reviews:**

**To icywingsoffire; yes, as I just answered, the little sisters are gay for each other**

**To Minoru's Bookmark; thank you very much for pointing that out**

**To Chalseoko; they were sort of a sudden decision that would play a part in the wedding and all. And also just a plot twist to make it original**

**To all other reviewers that didn't get special mentions; thank you so, so very much for reading this. Going through the chapters and reviews, I never thought it would get like this. You all motivate me to write and you make me smile with every word you write. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, and I hope that you have enjoyed my fan fiction. I hope I can continue to write entertaining stories.**

**~Nudge & Iggy **


End file.
